A social skills assessment and intervention program for disabled children is proposed. The objectives of the program are twofold: (1) To examine the differences between the interpersonal awareness, friendship initiation skills, and friendship maintenance skills of high and low sociometric status disabled children; (2) To use this information to develop, implement, and evaluate a social skills training program for disabled children of low sociometric status. Subjects in the study will be 96 disabled and nondisabled students ages 8 to 10. Eighty of the children will be disabled. Within this group 48 children will have nonvisible disabilities (16 learning disabled students, 16 emotionally disturbed students, and 16 educable mentally retarded students). Thirty-two of the subjects will be visibly disabled (16 physically disabled and 16 blind/visually impaired students). There will be 16 nonhandicapped students in the sample for comparison purposes. Within each category of disability there will be eight high social status students and eight low social status students as identified by a roster and rating sociometric technique. In phase one of the study subjects will be assessed on the following measures: (1) Friendship Awareness Tasks; (2) A Friendship Making Task; and (3) An observational assessment of friendship maintenance skills. Differences in the aforementioned interpersonal reasoning and social skills of high and low sociometric status disabled subjects will be examined. In phase two of the study the low sociometric status subjects will be assigned to either a social skills intervention program (N=24) or a control group (N=24). A social skills training program will be developed based on information obtained in part one of the study. A coaching procedure using videotape vignettes will be the method used to teach the target social skills. Criteria for evaluating the effectiveness of the program will be immediate and long term changes in sociometric status. Changes in interpersonal reasoning and behavior will also be examined.